Berry Merry Cheerio
by BucketFullOfBrittana
Summary: Starts with Rachel's first day on the Cheerio squad and onwards. Set in Season Two, start of 2011. Rachel/Quinn/Santana/Brittany friendship. Dips of Brittana relationship. Faberry relationship. Rated T for language! Enjoy!
1. Berry Merry Cheerio

**Hiya! Okay, so this is a one shot. It might become slightly more (like a two shot or three shot) depending on how many reviews I get.  
Bacically, It's Rachel's first day on the Cheerios. There will be a Rachel/Quinn/Santana/Brittany friendship, and little dips here and there of a Brittana relationship.  
Enjoy, and please review(:**

_**

* * *

**__**Berry Merry Cheerio**_

"_Ain't nothing gonna break my stride," _Began to broadcast across the room. It was 6:00 AM, time for Rachel to wake up for school. Slowly, the tried brunette opened her eyes. Once the upbeat tune filled her ears however, she was up like a lightening bolt.

Today was exciting, but today was also nerve racking, terrifying, and prone to the unknown. Diving out of her big pink comfortable bed, Rachel literally leapt over to her cupboard, opening it up with care and ruffling through it's content. Finally finding what she was searching for, the diva reached her hand further into said cupboard, pulling out an item of clothing.

"Perfect." The newly awoken girl grinned to herself. Changing out of her pyjamas, she began to slip on the fresh new outfit.

A _Cheerios _outfit, to be exact.

Admiring the immaculate uniform in her mirror, Rachel caught sight of the time. 6:08 AM. Grabbing some hair accessories, the brunette started sweeping the front of her fridge to the side, before starting on the main part of her hair. Lots of short frizzy clumps became visible from underneath her normally nice smooth locks, making Rachel pout slightly. _How do Quinn, Santana, and the rest of the Cheerios get their hair so nice and fancy? _

Sliding two small hair clips either side of her head, the frizz disappeared. Forming a bright beam at her appearance so far, she then proceeded to tie the hair in question up into a high pony tail. It took a few attempts to make it perfect, but it was all worth while because she looked fantastic. Seeking out her curlers, she added some twirls to feel stylish.

Rachel glanced over to her clock. "Damn it." She muttered, seeing that it was 6:40 AM. She should have been downstairs with her fathers ten minutes ago. Fetching her books for the day out of her bedside draw, she jogged down stairs as fast as she could without tripping over and causing a fatal injury. That would just make Sue Sylvester plain old mad.

"Good morning, Dad and Daddy!" The new Cheerio greeted her fathers in the kitchen, taking a seat at the small wooden kitchen table.

Smirking, her dad - Leroy - raised his eyebrows. "Ten minutes late for breakfast, princess." He commented. "How may we serve the gorgeous new cheerleader?

He watched as his daughter handed her other father - Hiram - her school books for him to place on the side counter. Turning back to Leroy, she apologised for her lateness and explained her hair was being a bit of a pain. After having some toast, and being smothered with kisses from her overly loving fathers, she began her journey to school.

It was her first day on the Cheerios, so she had to make a good impression. She hadn't actually been Slushied for a while, but that was because she was with Finn and he would go mad at the offender if they did. Now she wasn't with Finn, however, and she wanted a new start. She didn't want to go back to just being 'That Glee Club Loser", so she applied for the cheerleading squad. It was actually Brittany who talked her into it. Nobody could resist the puppy eyes she gave when she talked. Anyhow, she somehow made it on the team. All her morning exercises really did come in handy as she did cartwheels across the gym in front of Coach Sylvester.

Back to reality, Rachel was just crossing the road down the street when she heard a noise. Startled, the small girl span around, but she couldn't identify what the source of the sound was. Continuing on her stroll, she heard the noise again. This time she could make out that somebody was calling her name.

"R-R-Rachel… Aaa-aa-aahh!" A boy fell out from behind a bush. This said boy had an afro. Swerving round, Rachel instantly recognised the voice.

"Jacob, what do you want? In fact, what are you even _doing _here?" She snapped, not giving him enough time to answer before turning her back on him and power walking away. Being the annoying little thing that he is though, Jacob followed.

Microphone in hand, he chased after her asking her all sorts of questions. Many of which about Glee, Finn, and the Cheerios.

"_Is it true you cheated on Finn Hudson with Noah Puckerman?"_

"_How do Quinn and Santana feel with your new membership on the cheerleading squad?"_

"_Did you only join to get your Quarter Back boyfriend to want to be with you again?"_

"_Please marry me?"_

Suddenly, Rachel had the urge to slap the afro haired boy across the face. So that's what she did. He tripped over, screaming like a girl. Wow. Did _Rachel Berry_ just _hit_ someone? Obviously so. "If you continue to stalk me Jacob, I'll press charges. Now scram!"

The trip to school after that was fairly peaceful. It was 2011, a new year, a new start. Rachel was a Cheerio now and that made her feel at ease. Nobody picks on Cheerios, or they would have Sue to deal with. That's probably why Santana and Brittany haven't ever been Slushied or tormented for being in Glee.

Once at school, the brunette entered the building. Eyes followed her as she strutted down the hallway, pony tail bopping behind her. Maybe she could get used to this. She could see why half the Cheerios were bitches now, although she didn't intend on becoming one herself. She could see Finn, alone by his locker. Flashing a smile as she waltzed past, his mouth dropped open. Giving herself a satisfied grin, the brand new cheerleader headed into the girls toilets.

Lightly applying some make up, the extremely happy girl heard one of the cubical doors open. Head twisting around to see if she knew the person in the bathroom with her, she saw a very hyper - and messy looking - Brittany hopping towards her. Stumbling behind was an also very messy looking _Santana_, groaning and sorting out her hair as she tumbled towards the mirror. _Ahh, they've been making out again. _Rachel chuckled to herself.

"You got on the Cheerios!" The ditzy blonde screeched, flinging herself at the tiny figure that is Rachel. Grabbing her around the shoulders, she pulled her into a tight hug. Being caught off guard, Rachel gasped. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Berry, you get used to them." She mumbled, referring to the cuddle.

"I'm sure you _have._" 'Berry' replied, eyebrows arching upwards.

Scoffing, the Latina placed her hands on her hips in defence. "I do _not _know what you're talking about, _midget._" And with that, she grabbed her best friend (who was trying to drink from the tap), and swiftly exited the lavatory.

**Later**

Rachel was on the way to lunch time Glee rehearsal in a good mood. People had been treating her like royalty all day. Brittany had managed to convince Quinn to sit by Rachel, Santana, and herself in the English lesson they all had together. To the surprise of all four Cheerios, Quinn actually seemed to be forming a liking to her 'enemy'.

The brunette was a little bit taken back when she strolled into the choir room to find everyone with large cheesy beams on their faces, all staring at her with big boggly eyes.

"Uhm, what's going on?" She questioned, confusion very apparent.

"So it _IS _true!" Kurt gasped, Mercedes and himself instantly pulling out their phones and tweeting about it.

"Finn had told us you were a Cheerio but I didn't know whether to actually _believe _him." Tina explained, right hand in grip with Mike's left.

"Hey! I-" Finn started, but he was interrupted by Mr. Schue entering the room.

He stopped and stared at Rachel, opening his mouth to speak, before Rachel got in their first. "Yes, I am now a Cheerio." She confirmed, taking a seat besides Quinn, who she now kind of considered a 'friendly acquaintance'.

"That's, um… excellent, Rachel." The Spanish teacher stumbled, placing some paper on the piano next to Brad.

Not much work actually went down that session. Everyone was asking Rachel questions, and she wasn't objecting to the attention. She hadn't even attended her first Cheerio practice yet.

**After School**

Rachel was about to attend her first Cheerio practice.

Standing outside the gym, Brittany jumped on her from behind while shouting "RAWR!". Rachel's heart leaped a million miles, but quickly calmed down again once she recognised the voice of her unexpected new friend.

"Hey Brittany." The nervous dark haired girl greeted the hyper active light haired girl, who was bopping up and down on the spot.

"I'm waiting for Quinn and San. Were you waiting for _meee_?" She commented, over exaggerating the 'me' part.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm kind of nervous. I know that I'm obviously the star of Glee Club with my perfect voice and years of dance training, but I've never done anything like this before. Especially under the gaze of _Miss. Sylvester._"

At that moment, Quinn and Santana walked up to them, laughing. Rachel found this weird because she was pretty sure they hated each other.

"What's so funny, San?" Brittany questioned, a beam brighter than the many trophies that Sue has after they've just been polished.

"Guys, Quinn just told me the most _amazing _joke, like, ever. You have _got_ to hear it." Her best friend answered, smirking.

Suddenly, something barged past them. "There will be no joke sharing here, ladies. Now get in that gym before I punch an owl in the stomach." They distinctively heard. _Ahh, classic Coach Sylvester._

About 10 minutes had passed, the Cheerios were hard at work. The music to _Telephone _began to pump through the speakers at an ear splitting volume, cheerleaders skipping in circles around the hall while striking poses. Once the number had ended, Quinn was on the top of the pyramid, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel, underneath. Their coach watched on as they tried to stand as still as possible for what seemed like _hours. _

"How long do we have to stand like this? I'm about to fall!" Rachel panicked, whispering to Santana besides her.

In return, the experienced cheerleader replied through gritted teeth, as for Sue not to notice them talking. "Not much longer…"

Now it was Quinn's turn to speak. "Will you two just _shut up_?" She snapped. At the sound of the shrill tone, Brittany's knees gave way. She plummeted to the ground, bringing to whole squad down with her. They all landed in a heap on the floor, Coach Sylvester screaming at them about being failures.

"Ugh, get off me." Santana demanded, poking the lump on top of her. The lump being Brittany.

"Ow, that hurt." Moaned Rachel, rubbing her head in pain. The words of wisdom from Quinn didn't add much comfort to her, either. _"Don't worry about it, Man Han-… Berry. We usually fall off the pyramid on the first practice of a new number. Coach Sylvester gives us the same rant all the time."_

Practice ended at 4:30 PM, 30 minutes after the time it was supposed to, thanks to Sue Sylvester's never ending speech on 'having an early death if you can't do a round off'.

Strolling down the empty hallway with her new 'acquaintance friends', Rachel was adjusting her pony tail. "Do practices usually end like this?" She questioned, watching her feet as they moved with every step she took.

"Nah, Coach Sylvester's just in a bad mood because somebody probably forgot to replace her anti-aging cream again…" Santana smirked, linking pinkies with Brittany.

The blonde suddenly stared up, guiltily. "That was me… I, um, it looked tasty." She mumbled, not really looking anyone in particular.

"Hey, do you guys want to come by my house for a few hours?" Rachel wondered. She never thought she'd see the day she was asking her two former enemies… and Brittany, to visit her house.

"Yeah, why not. I'm trying to avoid my own house anyways 'cause my mom is pissed that I tried to drive her Volvo to school yesterday. " The Latina shrugged, pinkies still linked with her best friend's as they exited the school building out into the car park.

"_Great!" _The small brunette over enthusiastically exclaimed. "Wait, I mean, that y-you can come over. N-not that your mom is annoyed with you."

"So are we going to just stand here, or are we going to go?" Quinn expectantly questioned, hands on hips.

"What? Oh, sorry. Yes, let's go."

And with that, the four Cheerios made their way up to Rachel Berry's house. _That's a sentence you'd never thought you'd hear._

_

* * *

_

**Soo, should I do another chapter or just leave it like this? Please review! :D**


	2. Welcome To The Berry Residence!

**Hey! I wanted to update this a few days ago but some stuff at school happened and today is my birthday so I wasn't intending on updating now either. :P  
This chapter isn't as good as the last but it's sort of just silly, lol.  
Anyways, enjoy! (:**

**

* * *

****Berry Merry Cheerio**

**Welcome To The Berry Residence!**

"I'm home!" Rachel announced as she opened her front door, allowing her three new friends in after her. Taking her brand new white trainers off, she signalled for the others to do the same. Placing all four pairs in a row together, the brunette peered around the living room entrance. Grabbing her fathers' attention, they turned off the TV and stood up to hug her.

"I have some friends from school I'd like to introduce you too." The small girl stated.

"Whose that, honey?" Hiram asks, gazing into the hallway and seeing the three cheerleaders stood together looking slightly uncomfortable. Brittany was actually biting her nails like a classical cartoon character, out of nerves.

"Well, this is Quinn Fabray," Rachel began, pointing towards said person, "this is Santana Lopez, and this is Brittany Pearce." She continued, giving Brittany a strange look as the blonde gnawed up and down her hand. She must be doubly nervous.

"Nice to meet you," Leroy stepped forward, offering his hand out for each of them to shake. Once arriving to Brittany, she tilted her head to the side, unsure of what to do. Santana whispered something into her ear and then the confused blonde enthusiastically grabbed his hand and viciously shook it up and down.

Rachel decided to step in before her father's wrist broke off. "Dad, we're gonna go up to my room for a few hours, okay? See you later." And with that, she rushed the ditzy blonde, the Head Cheerleader blonde, and the Latina brunette, up the stairs.

Once in Rachel's room, they all sat down on the bed with their legs crossed. "What the hell is this, Berry?" Santana snapped, grabbing to a photo off her bedside of a baby kitten wearing a collar with a big gold star dangling off it.

"That's a photo of my old kitten!" Rachel explained, in defence. "She was named Barbra and I was convinced she would make it on feline Broadway when I was 5 years old!"

"It looks like a gorilla." The brown haired girl scoffed, Rachel snatching said photo out of her hand.

"Right, well what do you guys want to do?" The small brunette questioned quickly, trying to avoid anymore conversation about her beloved dead feline.

"Well what do you usually do when you have friends over?" Quinn prompted, before realizing Rachel probably never had anyone other than Finn, Puck or Jesse over before. And she wasn't planning on doing what Rachel did with _them, _with _her_.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as Rachel fiddled with the duvet on her bed. Brittany was the one to break the silence.

"Hey, remember at Kurt's wedding, when Finn said about everyone having ship names?" She questioned.

"Well, it was Kurt's _dad's _wedding, actually, but continue" Rachel corrected.

"Anyways, you know that you and Finn were Finchel, and you and Puck were Puckleberry? What would we be?" The blonde continued.

"You and Santana could be Santtany." Quinn suggested.

"Or Santana-Brittany?" Brittany added.

"How about Brittana?" Santana chipped in.

Brittany pondered for a minute or two. "That's amazing… just like the warthog that tries to give me advice in my dreams."

"So from now on shall Quinn and myself call you two Brittana?" Rachel wondered, giving a cheeky little grin.

"Only if we get to give you and Quinn a name." Santana smirked. "Hmm…. I think _Quachel _is a good one."

"Eww! We're not together the same way you and Brittany are!" The dark haired girl retorted, before guiltily turning to Head Cheerleader besides her. "N-not that you wouldn't be delightful to date, Quinn." She stumbled, scrambling for words.

"Feeling is mutual." The blonde shrugged. "But how about Faberry?"

**Half an hour later**

"Faberry, get the hell over here!" Santana called from the closet, ruffling through all the clothes in it.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Rachel demanded, trying to get the Latina to put one of the outfits down, Quinn following behind her.

"I've always wanted to do this. Y'know, to see if you actually have something _descent _in your wardrobe. Yuck, a _mouse _sweater, seriously Berry?"

"In my defence, it looked stylish at the time!"

"Thank God you're restricted to your Cheerios outfit now."

"That's so unnecessary."

"I have to agree with Santana."

"Quinn!"

"Sorry."

"You got _owned_, Berry."

Rachel sighed. "Fine, maybe it wasn't one of my _best _wardrobe decisions… Look, why don't we just watch TV or something?"

At this sentence, Brittany's ears perked up. She ran over to a small video rack in the corner of the room, starting to search for a movie to watch. Finding something of interest, she pulled it out of the compartment and studied it.

"Hey Rach, what's _'My 5__th__ Birthday'_?" She casually asked. "Is it like one of the musicals you're always talking about?"

Rachel stared towards Brittany's direction. "No Brittany, that's a tape of my 5th birthday."

The blonde stared at her blankly.

"When I turned 5 years of age."

Suddenly understanding, Brittany squealed, pushing the video into the video player before Rachel could object.

"Brittany I _highly _doubt that Quinn or Santana would want to watch the events of all those years ago."

"Shut it, dwarf!" Santana snapped. "Pass me the popcorn."

Caving in, Rachel decided to let them watch the tape. She hadn't actually watched the tape herself in years, but she was pretty sure there was nothing embarrassing on it.

_Tape begins to play. Hiram is filming the empty room full of decorations, including a huge poster that spells out in big golden letters "Happy Birthday, our little Broadway star!" _

_Camera pans to a pile of about 50 neatly wrapped up presents in the centre of the carpet. As if on cue, Rachel prances in, wearing a obvious 'camera face'._

_She dives in front of said recorder, overly emphasising every single movement she performed. "Oh Daddy, this is just perfect!" She enthusiastically announces, clasping both hands over her chest and pulling big heart-felt eyes at the lens._

Ahh, Rachel was wrong. There was a lot of embarrassing stuff on the tape.

"You have _got _to be _kidding me!_" Santana snarled, while Brittany went all boggly eyed at the amount of pretty presents.

"She hasn't changed at all." Quinn sighed, gazing over at a blushing Rachel sat on the floor covering her head with her hands in shame.

_Rachel and Leroy sit down on the floor and open the first medium sized present. It's wrapped up in baby pink paper with a white bow on top. Inside it is a long slim box, the content inside it being a red lava lamp. "This is marvellous!" The birthday girl exclaims, spinning around to the camera and giving a big shiny beam._

"You're right Quinn, she hasn't changed at all." Santana agreed, breaking the three other girls' eyes off the television screen.

"And neither has Brittany." The blonde replied, pointing over to where Brittany was. She was in awe of the lava lamp as is sparkled on the tape.

"_And now our little star is going to perform 'Tragedy' by Steps."_

Promptly leaping out from her hidden position, Rachel dived over to the video player and ejected the tape. In a mad rush she sprinted across the room to hide said object, tripping over her bed and falling to the floor. The tape flew out of her hand and through the air, finally crashing on the floor and smashing.

The fallen girl gasped at the sight of the broken plastic laying across the ground, as the other girls tried to contain their laughs. They epically failed.

"Wheey!"

"Rachel are you okay?"

"…. Is the lava lamp still in the tape? Is it broken?"

"Not relevant right now, Britt."

Moaning, Rachel began to clean up the broken pieces off the floor. "Oh my God did that really just happen?"

Brittany began to advance over to the small girl's figure. Rubbing her back slightly, she whispered, "It's okay, Rach. We're all sad about the lava lamp."

**An hour later**

The previously broken tape was hidden away at the back of Rachel's video rack. Of course, it didn't work, but Brittany had insisted in trying to fix it. A few feet away from the glued together plastic, the four girls were exiting the bedroom.

"Daddy, my friends are leaving now!" Rachel called out to her parents in the living room.

"And no matter what you think Rachel did not break your video of her 5th birthday." Brittany added, clearly not understanding the term _'Don't tell my fathers about the video'._

Face palming, Quinn opened the door to her new friend's house and let herself out, followed by Santana and Brittany. Saying their goodbyes to the small brunette, they made their way across the driveway and broke off in their separate ways back to their own houses.

Although they didn't want to admit it, Rachel Berry was quite a cool person.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it. (:  
I'd be really thankful if anyone could give me suggestions on what to inclued in the next chapter, seeing as this chapter didn't really go anywhere plot-wise. :P  
Please review(: xx**


	3. Noted

**Greetings! Okay, so I'm really not lying when I say I'm insercure about this chapter. I've decided to make this fic an actual Faberry one, as you can probably tell by this (overly obvious) chapter. xD  
Also, I'm going to make things progress really quickly (and probably unrealistically, but that's fanfiction for ya :P) because I wasn't intending on making this an actual story. There's this chapter, and then I'm making the next chapter the last one. Hope all this is okay with everyone?(:  
Now, onwards! :D**

_**

* * *

**__**Berry Merry Cheerio**_

_**Noted**_

"Good morning, world." Rachel inhaled, stepping out into the surprisingly warm breeze of the outside world. There was defiantly something in the air today (other than pollution), and that made her feel happy. She had high hopes for today, seeing as she now had popularity and friends. It's funny how one club can change the way people see you.

Occasionally checking to make sure Jacob wasn't behind her again, she made her way to school. Once arriving, she went searching for Quinn. Finding said person by her locker, she plastered a large grin across her face and pranced up to her, Cheerio skirt flapping with every step.

"Hello, Quinn." She greeted, eyes shining at the sight of her 'pervious-enemy-now-turned-friend'.

"Oh hey Rach." The blonde politely replied, turning away from her locker.

"What're you looking for?" The brunette wondered, trying to peek into where Quinn's hands were.

"Ohh, nothing." The Head Cheerleader brushed off, closing the locker shut. "Anyways, we have first lesson together along with… _Brittana, _don't we? We should probably get going."

"Ahh, yes. Math. Lets go." Rachel reminded herself quickly, before proudly striding down the hallway with her new friend.

**Math**

"Rachel, sit by us." Quinn called from the back of the classroom, alongside Santana and Brittany.

"I can't Quinn, we have a seating plan." The small girl replied from the front of said room, setting out the correct equipment for the lesson in question.

At this comment, Santana snarled. "God Berry, you're _such _a teacher's pet! Who cares what Mrs. What's-Her-Name thinks?"

"I do!"

"You don't anymore!" And with that, the Latina stormed to the front of the class, grabbing Rachel's wrist and leading her to where she, Quinn, and Brittany were sitting.

"If I get in trouble I blame you." The brunette sighed, taking a seat next to Quinn. The blonde girl smiled at her, before turning her head towards the front of the class.

As the lesson progressed onwards, the girls almost silently chatted among themselves and shared answers (despite Rachel's objection). In Brittany's case, it was _"Give me the answer sheet." "I don't have the answer sheet." "Oh, I'm stuck on this question." "What's __**6 + 6**__?" "That's what I'm asking you, silly sausage!"_

"Ugh, that cow goes _on and on!" _Santana whined walking out of the classroom alongside her little group of friends after the lesson had ended.

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Santana, you really shouldn't talk about teachers like that. All they want to do is educate us so we do well in the future. Of course, I know what I'm going to do with my life. I'm going to move to New York and make it on Broadway and-"

"Berry, shut up."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I was thinking. Why don't we just bunk off this lesson?"

"Santana! You're not implying that we _skip _a school lesson, are you?"

Santana stopped. Turning to Rachel, she glared into her eyes. "Look, Berry. You want to spend more time with your _only friends, _right?" She began slowly, Rachel nodding in slight fear. "Well, if you want it to _stay _that way, I suggest you come with us and stop giving a shit about what the _'school rules forbid you from doing'." _

A lot of persuasive discussion later, the Latina managed to convince Rachel (and Quinn for that matter) to skive off with Brittany and herself in the gym. There was no point in going to class anyway, seeing as they were all already 15 minutes late.

**The Gym**

"Wow, I've never skipped a lesson before. It's kind of exciting." Rachel commented, gazing around the empty sports hall.

"Don't worry about it Rach, I've never skipped either." Quinn replied, before thinking. A large smile spread across her face. "It's almost like we're having this first experience together."

Santana decided to butt in, just as things were getting rosy. "God guys, you look like you're having eye sex." She scoffed. Both Quinn and Rachel giving her annoyed looks. "Anyway, _Faberry, _you guys don't know what you've been missing. Me and Britt have been coming here for years every time we have a lesson we hate."

"This is like, one of our top make out spots." Brittany chipped in, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to drop into casual conversation. Santana face palmed.

"I just remembered what I was going to ask earlier coming out of Math." Rachel stepped in, breaking what could have turned into an awkward silence. "You all know what I want to do with my life, but what do _you guys _want to do?"

"Well," Santana started. "Britt and I will become dancers. Super _sexy _dancers."

The Faberry pair exchanged the same facial expression. "Right. How about you, Quinn?"

"Well, it would be really cool to become a nurse. Maybe I could help people in a similar situation to what I was in last year. You know… being pregnant." She answered truthfully. As Rachel slowly nodded her head up and down in agreement, the blonde leaped up from her seat violently. "I-I have to go, I just remembered something! Sorry, bye!" She stumbled, before literally sprinting out of the gym.

"Quinn? Where are you going?" Rachel called after her, but with no answer provided. She turned to Brittany and Santana in confusion.

"I bet Quinn has a crush on you." The ditzy blonde commented, her best friend beside her smirking.

"That's very unlikely, Brittany. We have only been friends for one day, not even that." The small brunette retorted, frowning at the ludicrous statement.

"Oh, but we know Fabray, and she gets the hots for people _very quickly._" Santana persuaded, raising her left eyebrow.

"No, she can't have. I mean, up until yesterday she _hated _me."

"True love springs from true hate."

"I don't believe that statement."

"You better had, Berry."

At that moment, the bell rang. It was time for Glee club rehearsal.

**Glee Club Rehearsal**

Rachel, Santana, and Brittany made their way down the hallway. Because they were in the gym (which isn't far away from the choir room) a few moments before, they had expected they would be the first ones there. They were incorrect. Once they had arrived, they saw Quinn sitting on a chair. When she noticed her friends enter the room, she beamed brightly at them, showing off her perfect teeth.

Rachel took a seat by the blonde, eyeing her up and down for any signs of body language that could indicate a crush. So far, she couldn't spot anything. She wanted to confront Quinn on Santana's and Brittany's theory, but she; 1) didn't want to be incorrect and get humiliated; 2) be correct and frighten her off; or 3) have her rip Santana's and Brittany's heads off.

Instead, she settled for asking Quinn where she went off to earlier.

"Oh, I just remembered I had to hand in a test paper." The blonde answered, although her nerve-filled eyes spoke differently.

Before anyone else could talk, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes, entered the room. "Hey guys." They greeted, Artie shortly rolling behind them. He gazed at Brittany glumly. She broke up with him in the Christmas holiday for Santana.

5 minutes later, everyone were chatting among themselves. Mr. Schue strolled in, giving Rachel and Quinn a strange look as they sat next to each other, smiling.

"Hello guys." The Spanish teacher began. "Today I have a new assignment for you all. You each have to find a song that best fits what you would like to tell somebody. Now, it can be anyone, they don't have to be in Glee Club. You don't even have to tell us who you're dedicating the song to. Does that sound fair?" The Gleeks nodded in agreement. "Good, now lets get started. We have Regionals to prepare for!"

Throughout the rehearsal, Mr. Schue had the Glee clubers try out many songs. None of them seemed to work at all.

"Mr. Schue, this is ridiculous. We need to be more powerful with our song selections than last year, and right now these songs are even worse than the one you picked for us in your 'hairography' phase." Rachel snapped, Mercedes agreeing with her.

"What songs do you suggest we do then, Rachel?" The Glee Club director sighed. Usually, Rachel would be on the ball with a whole bunch of songs to list that carried her heavy on lead vocal, but for some reason she couldn't think of anything.

"I have some ideas." Quinn stepped forward, saving Rachel from any embarrassment. _I must thank Quinn for this later. _The brunette mentally noted.

"For starters, _no more Journey! _Seriously, we must sing at least five Journey songs every week. If you choose anything from past practices, choose Funk. We should have done Funk at Regionals last year to have beaten Vocal Adrenalin in the first place!" The blonde cheerleader ranted, people nodding and muttering around her. As she stepped back besides Santana, Brittany, and Rachel, the brunette mouthed a simple _"Thank you" _to her.

"_No problem, Rachel."_

**Lunch Time**

Rachel was walking confidently down the hall, eyes following her as her pony tail bounced up and down. It felt good to be popular for a change. Reaching her locker, she opened it. Two pieces of folded up paper fell out.

"_This is odd." _She thought, gazing down at them. Picking them up and unfolding the first piece, she read it's content. It was a note, it so seemed.

_Dear Rachel,_

_You're hot. Very, Very hot. _

_Have you thought of an answer to my proposal yet?_

_If you don't say yes, I'll kill myself._

_Lot of love, Jacob. XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Oh, it's Jacob. What a surprise. Hadn't he gathered by the punch in his face that I declined his offer?" The small girl muttered, angrily. She decided to open the second note. Again, it was a surprise. A nice one this time, though.

_I am your biggest fan,_

_I'll follow you until you love me,_

_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel Berry._

It simply read. Rachel gasped. No way _this _note was Jacob's doing, even though she was surprised he even knew how to break into somebody's locker in the first place. Maybe it was Finn? No, it was him who broke up with her. Maybe it was Puck? Nope, he would never do something as sweet as this. Who could have possibly wrote her such a beautiful statement?

Rushing off, she quickly went to seek out Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. Maybe they could help her identify her secret admirer.

Finding them in the cafeteria together on a small table, the brunette grinned. Taking a seat next to them, she hid the note in the palm of her hand. "Hey." She greeted, watching them enjoy their food.

"What's in your hand, Rachel?" Brittany puzzled, Rachel nervously glancing at her. As Santana and Quinn quickly zoned into the conversation, she opened the note and placed it on the desk. Brittany blankly stared at it, Santana raised her eyebrows, and Quinn bit her lip.

Santana immediately glared at Quinn. "She did it." She accused.

"Was not!" The blonde cheerleader snapped back, like she would have done when she was five. "I mean, _prove it._"

"For starters, it's written in _your _hand writing." The Latina replied, knowingly.

Quinn began to muster a reply, but Rachel stepped in. "Was it you, Quinn?" She questioned, gently.

* * *

**Again, I'm not so sure how good this chapter is. Thoughts? :D  
I'll begin writting the next (and last) chapter either later or tomorrow. It'll probably be up in 2-5 days, because I can't write a whole chapter in one go.  
Please review(: xx **


	4. All Well That Ends Well

**Hiya! Last chapter! Wow. Just want to thank people for their reviews so far. Never gotten this many reviews for so little chapters!  
So, onwards with the last chapter! :D**

_**

* * *

**__**Berry Merry Cheerio**_

**All Well That Ends Well**

Quinn took a deep breath. She must look like such an idiot. She had had bullied this girl for years, and only been her friend for a day, and now she was crushing on her like never before. She wasn't even _gay_, or so she thought.

"Yes." She murmured, gazing down at the floor. "Knew it!" She heard Santana exclaim, quite clearly bragging.

A moment later, and she felt a warm hand wrap around the flesh of her's, sending a tingle up her spine. Peering up, she saw what the source of the sensation was. "Rachel?"

"Rachel!"

"Brittany…."

"Santana!"

"Britt, lets go look at the roast duck!"

"Yay!"

Quinn nervously chuckled. "They're weird." She commented, trying to make the situation they were in a slight bit more light hearted.

"Agreed." Rachel replied, glancing into the eyes of the worried girl in front of her. "When did you get a crush on me?"

"Well," The blonde cheerleader began. "it was when I first met you, back when we were Freshmen. You know that feeling when your tummy goes fuzzy? Yeah, I got that. I couldn't handle it, and the only solution I could think of at the time was to torment you in all ways possible. As time went on, with Glee Club and my baby, I realized that bullying you wasn't the answer. My New Year's Resolution was to befriend you, which I did."

"And the note?"

"I'm pretty sure Santana probably told you already, but I tend to react on crushes very quickly."

"Yeah, she did. The note was very beautiful… although the moment was fairly ruined by the weird note that was also placed in my locker by Jacob Ben Israel."

Quinn snorted slightly. "Ew, he's a creep. Just ask me or Santana to beat him up for you if you want."

The small brunette she was talking to giggled "That snort was really cute, and thanks."

"So it's not weird that I fancy you?"

"Of course not, Quinn! Being raised by two gay fathers I have grown up from a young age accepting all sexualities. In fact, just the other day I-"

"Get to the point"

"The feeling is mutual."

"The what is _what?"_

"Nothing."

"You just said the feeling is mutual."

"In some ways, yes."

"Like?"

"You're attractive."

"And?"

"I think that maybe through your pregnancy I might have developed feelings for you?"

At that moment, Brittany came bouncing back. "I didn't know that roast duck was actually _roasted duck!" _She whined, looking rather disheartened.

Rachel turned to the ditzy blonde. "If you care for animals Brittany I do suggest you consider becoming vegan."

"Don't try converting her to your ways, Rach." Quinn joked, while Brittany stared at them both blankly.

"So do you two go out now?" She asked, a small grin slowly creeping onto her face.

The Faberry pair shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know if that would be so wise…"

"Why not? Me and Britt have been 'friends with benefits' for months." The three of them suddenly heard. Gazing up, they spotted Santana glaring at them expectantly.

"But won't people think that's sort of… _weird? _Y'know, because as far as half the school know, we _hate _each other." Rachel questioned.

"If they say something to either of you, I'll slap them so hard that they-" The Latina began to reply, but was interrupted. The bell rang, meaning it was time for Spanish.

"You know what, forget it. Lets just get to Spanish before Mr. Schue gets his musical-filled panites in a twist."

**Spanish**

"Alright class, turn to your partners and begin your Spanish conversations!" Mr. Schue announced, the whole room breaking out into lots of loud noise.

"It's like everyone is speaking another language…" Brittany mumbled, before turning around to face Santana.

Quinn and Rachel took this as the opportunity to continue their conversation from earlier. "Por lo tanto, Quinn. ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad?"

"Rachel, why are you speaking Spanish? We can just talk English, nobody will hear us." Quinn replied.

"Sorry, Quinn. So, do you?" The small brunette Cheerio apologised.

"Do I what?"

"Want to give a relationship between us a shot." Seeing Quinn's doubtful look, she added "Who cares what others think? We don't even know who half of them are."

Leaning in a lot closer than usually allowed by school policy in a classroom, Quinn began to whisper into her ear. "_I'd love to."_

**The Next Day**

It was early morning Cheerio practice. Santana and Brittany sat on the bleachers with their pinkies entwined together, while Quinn and Rachel sat next to them, holding hands. After spending many hours the night before discussing where their relationship status stood, they decided that they weren't going to hid their new found love for each other from anyone else. Santana gave all the Cheerios a death glare when they stared at them in confusion and disgust.

"Q! What is this?" The four girls jumped, cringing as they slowly turned to see who was talking to them, although they were all pretty sure who it was already. Sue Sylvester.

"Me and Rachel Berry are in a relationship." 'Q' announced (loud enough for everyone to hear), while confidently striding up towards the lady with her hands placed on her hips. The other cheerleaders erupted into mutters, their coach eyeing the Head Cheerio up and down.

"Aright. But if this effects us at Nationals, you're both off the squad." Said coach finally sighed, before grabbing her mega phone and screaming commandments to the rest of the team.

Rachel's next lesson was History, which wasn't with Quinn, Santana, or Brittany. The only person from the Glee Club who she was with for that period was Puck.

"How're you texting, Noah?" The brunette asked him, once in class. "I think texting is against the school rules."

"Says the person who bunked off lesson yesterday." The Mohawked boy replied, smirking.

"How did you know about that?" The shocked Cheerio snapped.

"I'm Puck, you don't think I know everything about everyone in the school?"

"What else do you know?"

"That you and Quinn are an item."

"And how do you know _that?_"

"Again, I know everything about everyone in the school."

"Who else knows?"

"Just me."

"Good. Don't tell _anyone, _until either me or Quinn personally specify."

"You got it, Berry."

Rachel's next movement was to grab her phone out of her bag and start texting, herself. "Berry's being bad ass!" She faintly heard coming from Puck, although she didn't bother replying because her mind was to engrossed on the figures she was typing out onto the screen.

"_Hello Quinn. I hope I have not distracted you from your working environment. Is our plan for later still in motion? Xxx"_

Sent. A few moments passed before her phone vibrated with a reply.

"_Yes it is, why? Xxx" _The message read.

"_Because Noah knows about us. Don't ask how, he just seems to have a way with these things. I've sworn him to silence, so hopefully we'll be safe until Glee Club later today. Xxx"_

"_My gosh, how does he find these things out? Alright, Glee Club is after next lesson, so I think we'll make it until then. Xxx"_

Rachel was about to start thudding on the keys again, but a harsh shrill interrupted her. "Rachel! Can you tell me what Hitler's idea of a perfect world was?"

It was her teacher, sarcasm dripping off her voice as she obviously knew that the small girl was texting instead of paying attention.

The startled dark haired girl began to splutter out words. "_Quinn Fabray!" _She announced, before covering her mouth with her hand. "I-I-I mean… my idea of a perfect world would be Quinn Fabray."

The class erupted into laughter, Rachel's cheeks turning bright red. Puck prodded her in the arm playfully with his knuckles, causing the brunette to feel even more embarrassed.

"That's very interesting Rachel. I would like know the full story to your conclusion. Oh, you know what? Stay behind class and you can explain it to me." The teacher spat, lots of "_wheeeeys_" breaking out across the room. Especially from Puck. Rachel gave him an evil look. Obviously some of Santana was rubbing off on her.

The bell rang. It was the end of the lesson. The guilty brunette stayed seated as everyone left the room. She had never been in trouble with a teacher before, so this was all new. At least this would be a funny story to tell Quinn later. Quinn. _Quinn. _All she could think about was _Quinn._ Not that she minded or anything.

The teacher berated her for what could only seem like 3 hours. In actual reality it was about 3 minutes, but still. After a few mumbles of "sorry", she was let free. She never liked that teacher much in the first place, and this certainly didn't do any favours in her judgement.

After turning up late to her Geography lesson, and briefly explaining (part) of what just happened to a very amused Kurt and Mercedes, it was time for Glee Club.

She met up with Quinn next to her locker, so that they could arrive together. They linked arms as they proudly strode down the school hallways, not caring about the looks some people were giving them. Upon arriving, the whole club were waiting for them in the choir room. As repeated from two days ago, when the news that Rachel had joined the Cheerios broke out, the whole club were gazing up at them both with big boggly eyes.

"Puck told us all a very juicy piece of gossip." Mercedes announced, Rachel and Quinn (and Santana, for that matter), giving said boy the most pissed off looks ever. He shrugged. "Sorry Berry."

Quinn sighed. "Alright, it's true. And we don't care if you want to spread it around the whole school, because we've already decided we're not going to hid our relationship. Looking at _you_, Kurt and Mercedes."

"B-but… how?" Finn questioned, actually looking quite hurt. "I thought you were straight, Rachel?"

"I'm bisexual, actually. And if you hadn't of broken up with me, I wouldn't have realized and found one of the greatest people in the school to have a relationship with. So thank you, Finn." His ex-girlfriend replied, a small hint of anger in her eyes.

"I'm psychopathic!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed out loud, breaking the tension.

"You're _what?" _Tina retorted, looking quite confused.

Santana whispered in the blonde's ear, some slight hand movements going on as she did. Her ditzy best friend then sprang up in her seat. "I meant… telepathic."

"How're you telepathic, Britt?" Rachel asked. She was going to have to get used to her new friend's slight dullness at times.

"I mean… me and San knew you two would end up together. It was like, an oath or something." Said friend replied, a smile shinier than Mr. Schue's hair after he's rubbed a fresh batch of gel into it.

Quinn chuckled. "That's not being telepathic, Britt. That's called being predicting of something that has nothing to do with you."

Santana scoffed. "Excuse me, Fabray, but if you weren't having unrequited eye sex with Man Hands every five seconds, then we wouldn't have noticed!"

"Stop the violence…" Brittany mumbled. She hated fights. Santana gazed at her with loving eyes, forgetting all about her previous anger.

"So that makes _four _lesbian Cheerios in Glee Club, then!" Puck announced.

"Actually Puck, as already stated, I am in fact attracted to both genders. So is Quinn, Santana, and Brittany." Rachel began to rant, but stopped when Quinn squeezed her hand.

Santana smirked. "Think about it, _Puck. _All four of us have made out with you, and all four of us have turned out to be bi. What does that say about you, _sex shark?_"

A few "Oooohs" rang around the room, the Latina giving herself a satisfied grin. A scowl spread across the Mohawked boy's face, but he remained silent.

Mr. Schue entered the room, oblivious to the discussion that had just taken place. "Hey guys!" He greeted in his usual cheerful way.

"Guess what, Quinn and Rachel are an item!" Kurt excitedly exclaimed, Rachel and Quinn both rolling their eyes.

"And they have a code name!" Brittany added. "Faberry!"

Quinn span around towards said girl. "Yeah well, Santana and Brittany have a code name as well! Brittana!" She announced.

Mr. Schue just stared at them as everyone laughed. A lot of pointless information had just been drilled into his head, after all.

"Right…." He began. "So, has anyone prepared a number for this weeks' assignment?"

Quinn gently arose from her seat. "Mr. Schue if I may?"

Whispering something to a bewildered Brad and the rest of the band dudes, she took her place in the middle of the room, signalling for the music to start playing.

"_I am your biggest fan,_

_I'll follow you until you love me,_

_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Berry."_

Little did Quinn actually know though, was that her mission was already accomplished.

"_I am your biggest fan,_

_I've followed you and now you love me,_

_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Berry."_

_

* * *

_

**Again, thanks for the reviews I've gotten up until this point! I love you all. ;D  
So, I hope you enjoyed my fic!  
If anyone has any one shot prompts that involve either Faberry, Brittana, or Wemma, just inbox me them. I'd love to try some out! :D  
So yeah, thanks again! See you all again soon! ;D**


End file.
